


When We Were Kids

by Enjolrataire



Category: Les Miserables
Genre: ((None??)), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-26
Updated: 2014-02-26
Packaged: 2018-01-13 20:14:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1239394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enjolrataire/pseuds/Enjolrataire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A prompt I got from tumblr~ Pretend your OTP meets at kindergarten at age 5.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When We Were Kids

Courfeyrac groaned and pulled the blanket over his head, attempting to shield his face from the sunlight that invaded his room. His mother had pulled the blinds back in hopes motivating Courfeyrac to get out of bed. 

"Courf, it's time for school."

"No," he whined weakly. "I'm not going."

His mother smiled, pulling the blankets back. "Yes you are. You're not going to miss your first day of kindergarten!"

"But-"

"No buts. Come on, it's time for breakfast."

Courfeyrac responded with a groan. 

"Don't make me tickle you." 

Courfeyrac bolted upright. "I'm awake!" Courfeyrac hated being tickled. 

She was right anyway, he guessed. He heard kindergarten was fun. Besides, he wasn't there for an awfully long time and when he got home he could go back to sleep. 

Courfeyrac took a seat at the table as a bowl of cereal was placed in front of him. 

He ate it somewhat hurriedly, even after getting warnings of how his stomach would feel afterwards. 

His mother giggled. "Does this mean my little man is ready for school?" 

Courfeyrac smiled and nodded proudly. He was going to kindergarten and it was going to rock. 

Courfeyrac's mother drove him to school and dropped him off, not leaving before she had kissed him a good 5-10 times and made sure, for the third time in a row, that he had his lunchbox. 

"I'll see you in a few hours! Have a great day, sweetie!" 

Courfeyrac waved as the car sped away. 

Today was going to be fun, he was sure of it. He would have a nice teacher and he would make a few new friends. Then he would get home and tell his parents about it over dinner and they would be proud of him and the next day would be just as good. 

A teacher approached Courfeyrac. "Hello, sweetie," she smiled. "Is it your first day?"

Courfeyrac honestly considered replying in a sensible way. 'Uhm, yeah lady. It's everyone's first day. You new here?' But he couldn't do that, he had to polite. Especially to this new probably-teacher lady. 

"Yes." He returned the smile. "Are you the teacher?"

"Yes, darling, I am. My name is Mrs. Badeau, but you can call me Ms. B if that would be easier. And what would your name be?" 

"Miss Bee." Courfeyrac laughed and grabbed her hand. "I'm Courfeyrac. Take me to class, Miss Bee." 

She smiled down at him and guided him to the classroom. Opening the door, she asked, "do you like it?"

The classroom had the alphabet and a line of numbers lining the top of the walls. Brightly coloured book shelves filled each corner of the room. Foam mats made up the floor. A giant chalkboard filled the centre of the wall. 

"It's beautiful." 

"I'm glad you like it. Take a seat on the mat, please. Class will begin shortly." 

Courfeyrac sat in the centre of the mat, towards the front. He wanted to be up where he could see things. 

Before long, the classroom began filling with students. Children joined Courfeyrac's side and took the places behind him. 

Mrs. Badeua stood in front of the classroom. "Hello, class. How is everybody?" 

A unison of 'good's made way to the front of the room. 

"That's good! Does anyone know what we'll be doing today?"

Hands shot into the air, confusing Courfeyrac because he wasn't even sure they would do anything the very first day. 

"Amelia?" 

A girl a few kids away from Courfeyrac answered, "Name plates!" 

"That's right! I'm going to get the supplies. Everyone get into groups of three."

Courfeyrac was still confused as children rushed back and forth to team up. He just kind of sat there and waited for something to happen. 

A curly blond-haired boy clad in red approached him. "Hey!" 

Courfeyrac stared at him wide-eyed. "What?"

"You get to be on my team! We're gonna win!" 

The boy next to the blond one nudged him. "It isn't a contest, Enj. No one wins or loses." 

He looked kind of crushed. "You mean this is all... What?" 

The boy laughed. He turned to Courfeyrac. "Hi. I'm Grantaire and this is Enjolras."

Courfeyrac smiled and waved. "I'm Courfeyrac." 

Enjolras plopped down next to him, dragging Grantaire down alongside him. "Well, we can still try to win." 

Grantaire rolled his eyes. He was wearing green. 

"You guys look like Christmas."

"Hm?" Enjolras looked from his clothes to Grantaire's. "Oh! We're Christmas! WE WILL WIN TAIRE! WE HAVE SANTA ON OUR SIDE!"

Courfeyrac giggled and Mrs. Badeau told Enjolras to settle down. 

She sat supplies out in the middle. Crayons, glue, and glitter. "I'm going to help you write your names," she explained. "Who wants to go first?"

A boy with hair that was too long for a boy raised his hand. "Me!"

Mrs. Badeau asked for his name and helped him write it out. 'Jehan.'

He smiled as she let go of his hand and he examined his name. "Can I have a flower for my plate?" 

"If you want to go out and pick a few-" 

"Do you have fake ones? I don't want to kill the real ones."

She smiled. "I have some, yes. I'll get them." 

'Jehan,' Courfeyrac thought. 'He's pretty. Boys aren't supposed to be pretty, but he is. He's kind of a girl since he has girl hair so maybe it's okay for him to be pretty.'

Mrs. Badeau returned with little flowers made of plastic and fabric. 

Jehan grabbed them happily and began gluing flowers and glitter to his plate. 

Mrs. Badeau helped the other children with their names, but Courfeyrac continued to observe the boy sitting a few feet away from him. 

Grantaire poked Courfeyrac. "You like him, don't you?" 

Courfeyrac snapped out of his trance and looked towards Grantaire. "What?" 

"You like him, huh? You keep staring at him and your face is red."

"N-no. I don't. I just think-"

"That's okay, Enjy likes boys too. His mére says it's normal."

Courfeyrac blushed. He wasn't really sure he liked anybody. He just thought the boy was really pretty for a boy. 

"Go talk to him."

Courfeyrac shook his head. "He looks busy. I don't want to mess him up." 

"You're cute. He won't be mad at you." 

"You like boys too?"

"No. I just think you're cute. I am a total ladies man." 

Enjolras hit Grantaire in the back of the head with his plate, getting bits of glitter stuck in his hair. "If you're a ladies man, what does that make me?"

Grantaire laughed lightly. "A lady."

Enjolras scowled at him. 

"Courfeyrac?" Mrs. Badeau called. "Ready to do your plate?"

"Oh, yeah." He walked over to where she was sitting and let her help him write his name. 

After getting his name down, he asked if he could get flowers as well, to which she of course complied. 

Soon it was time to go to lunch, which was more like really late breakfast. 

Enjolras and Grantaire had run off to play tag, leaving Courfeyrac alone. He decided he would try to find Jehan, which proved to be pretty easy. He just had to look for the patch of flowers on the playground. 

Jehan was lying by the flowers, and Courfeyrac thought he might have been sleeping. 

"Je-"

Jehan's head popped up. "Hello!" 

Courfeyrac laughed. "Hi. Can I lay with you?"

Jehan nodded. "Do you like flowers?" 

"I think they're pretty and they smell good."

"Do you have a favourite? My favourite are daisies but last week they were daffodils, so you can't really listen to me when I tell you what my favourite flower is."

"Do you smell like a flower?" 

Jehan stopped. "I don't know. I haven't tried smelling myself before... Should I?"

Courfeyrac smelled him. "You smell like glitter."

Jehan giggled. "I didn't know glitter had a smell." 

Courfeyrac nodded. "It has a taste, too, but you have to try really hard to taste it and if you eat too much you throw up."

Jehan scrunched his nose up. "Ewwww."

Sitting up, Courfeyrac asked, "do you want a cookie?"

Jehan grinned. "Sure, thanks!"

Courfeyrac pulled a pack of cookies out of his lunchbox and split them with Jehan. 

"I think you're really pretty for a boy." 

Jehan's cheeks bunched up. "Oh... Thank you..." 

"Sorry, was that weird?"

"No, I'm just not used to being called pretty." 

"Well you should be, cause you are." 

Jehan blushed. "You're very nice."

Courfeyrac smiled again. He didn't know what else to say. 

He lied his head down in the grass and Jehan followed suit, first making sure he didn't squish the flowers. 

"Pretty day." 

"Yeah, it is. Very nice weather."

Someone lied on the other side of Courfeyrac. He looked over to see Grantaire. 

"How's the progress?" He half-whispered. 

Courfeyrac laughed, half-way because of embarrassment. "Grantaire, go away." 

"Alright, alright. I expect details later." 

Courfeyrac rolled his eyes. He was way too invested for his age. 

After they went back inside, the day passed pretty quickly. Mrs. Badeau read them a few books and they sang the alphabet and learned to count to twenty forwards and backwards. 

Jehan stood beside Courfeyrac in the pick up zone. 

"That one is mine," Jehan said as a silver car pulled up. He kissed Courfeyrac on the cheek and giggled, slightly skipping off to his car. 

Courfeyrac's eyes went wide and he blushed, clutching onto his cheek. His mother pulled up.

"Did you have a nice day, sweetie? I see you made a friend." 

Courfeyrac was still beaming. "I loved it! Can I go back again tomorrow?" 

His mother laughed. "Of course, darling. You kind of have to." 

Courfeyrac was officially excited to go to school everyday. Jehan was already his very special friend. 

'I like Jehan,' he thought. 'I think I'll bring him fake flowers.'

**Author's Note:**

> This got longer than it was intended to. 
> 
> I don't know how small children work. It's been awhile since I was in kindergarten. A looooong while. 
> 
> And this went in a different direction than it was originally going to, but eh~


End file.
